


Bragging Rights

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [24]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Cancel_All_My_Consults, Elevators_Are_Always_Aphrodesiacs, F/F, Grey's Anatomy References, Hang_Up_The_Phone_Addie, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: “Shut up, bitches. I need to get laid. I need to get laid REALLY BAD. So bad that I am going to run naked through the streets and grind a cop if something doesn’t happen soon. Will one of you just lie on me and rub around for like, ten minutes?”. Amelia rants. And Addison Offers. Amelia/Addison. Rated M.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Gay's Anatomy [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the middle to this but hoping to have an update soon ! Taking suggestions, primarily for lesbian works involving Addison.

**Bragging Rights**

* * *

_"Shut up, bitches. I need to get laid. I need to get laid REALLY BAD. So bad that I am going to run naked through the streets and grind a cop if something doesn't happen soon. Will one of you just lie on me and rub around for like, ten minutes?" Amelia rants._

* * *

"I thought you and Mark…" Addison replies.

"That was WEEKS ago, which in sex years is like -" Amelia rants again.

And at this point, Addison is no longer paying attention to Violet's suggestion of Sheldon and waits for her and Sheldon to leave before bursting into laughter with Amelia.

Addison wraps her arm around Amelia's shoulder and asks her to come to watch her deliver a baby as they laugh. But just as an excuse to guide her right to her office.

Ah, pardon me Addie but I don't exactly see a baby around here anywhere?" Amelia snarks at Addison who is closing the blinds to her office windows.

"Don't like sunlight or something?" Amelia snarks at her, still confused.

And then Addison turns around to look at Amelia with a scathing look in her eye and Amelia just KNOWS that one of her biggest fantasies was about to become a reality.

* * *

"So will you settle for just ten minutes or do you want me to push all of my consults for the morning" Addison hushes in Amelia's ear before biting it.

"Oh god, Addie please push everything now before I start pulling you over this table" Amelia hushes as she wraps her arms ass while Addison dials her telephone.

Amelia squeezes into Addison's ass as she tries to talk with the patients "Yes there has - oh - been an emergency-" Addison stutters as Amelia kisses onto Addison's neck.

"Yes, next Tuesday would be great-" Addison books in the patient as Amelia unbuttons Addison's pants and Addison smiles.

"Alright, I'll see you then-" Addison is cut off by Amelia hanging up the phone abruptly.

* * *

Addison pushes all of the supplies off of her desk and her nameplate clatters to the floor. She pushes Amelia who is sitting on the desk down.

She straddles her hips over Amelia's center and guides herself down until she can grind right down onto Amelia's thighs.

"Ooh, Addison right there that feels good" Amelia's eyes roll to the back of her head. Addison palms Amelia's breasts as Amelia sighs.

"You know I've always wanted to be with a woman" Amelia pants. "You might have mentioned it a half a dozen times" Addison smirks.

"Did you know that I've always wanted you? That I fantasize about you?" Amelia smiles. "I didn't but it's turning me on" Addison groans as she grinds her pelvis into Amelia and hits their centers together.

* * *

"When I walked home that night and I saw you screwing Mark Sloan and I just watched for a second before I promised you I wouldn't tell my brother, I couldn't stop thinking about that. But I wasn't jealous of you I was jealous of him… because he was kissing you… and I wasn't" Amelia whispers seductively.

* * *

"Well, I think we can fix that" Addison finishes and finally kisses Amelia back.

* * *

To Addison's surprise, Amelia dominates the kiss and sucks Addison's lips into her own. Addison moans as she opens her lips for Amelia to slide her tongue in and out.

Then Addison slides her tongue inside Amelia's mouth and possessively strokes her hair. She nicks Amelia's neck and rips off her shirt and bra until she can squeeze the full size of Amelia's perky breasts.

Then she sucks them into her mouth and runs her tongue along with the nipples. "You've done this before" Amelia sighs in pleasure and Addison wettens at the compliment. "And you haven't?" inquires Addison. "Ok I have" admits Amelia. "I was trying to boost your ego. Gives me a better chance at getting my bragging rights" Amelia laughs.

* * *

"What is this only about bragging rights?" Addison jokes.

"That I was better than my brother for you hell year it's about bragging rights" Amelia challenges.

"Oh please, you practically pulled my shirt apart dragging me into this position" Addison smirks at Amelia.

"Please don't lie and say you don't want to beat my brother at his own game now Addie" Amelia snarks back.

"Okay if this is ever going to work at all we really need to stop talking about your brother" Addison quips.

"Agreed" Amelia agrees.

* * *

And with fervor, Addison closes her eyes and resumes suckling Amelia's breasts.

Addison reaches as Amelia slides her top off and unclips the bra, throwing it across Addison's office. Then Amelia sucks Addison's nipple into her mouth and Addison gasps at how good it feels. "Thank god you don't use teeth" Addison pants. "All the boys try to bite me I hate it there," she says.

"Lucky guess" Amelia continues with the other breast. "Ladies know how they like it" she explains and suckles Addison until she's soaking wet and they can both feel it through their clothes.

Addison reaches to take off Amelia's pants and panties in one felled swoop. She the palms Amelia's center with her hand and rubs sweet circles around it.

* * *

"Thank you, Addison, for volunteering yourself."

"Well, I can't say that I'm making some noble sacrifice I mean I'm getting into your pants aren't I?" Addison quips.

"You've always wanted to get into my pants, Addie. Even when you were with my brother" Amelia teases.

"Oh let's not get ahead of ourselves here now" Amelia counters as she brings her lips to Amelia's to shut her up.

Addison slips her tongue into Amelia's mouth and Amelia moans as she moves it round and round.

"God, you're good at that my brother was so lucky how the hell did he leave you" Amelia moans.

"I can't believe you can think about Derek in that way every time Nai brings up her and Archer I feel ill" Addison laughs.

* * *

"Ok yeah you were right the first time enough about brothers more about -Oh that's it" Amelia moans as Addison sucks on her nipples as they stiffen in hardened peaks. She worships both of them with attention.

Addison then starts moving her hand between Amelia's thighs and plants open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Addison wanted to make Amelia feel as good as she possibly could.

And Amelia's body is sure responding to Addison's touches. Her body is flush and her breathing is heavy. She presses into Addison's hand with her own to gain more friction and pulls Addison right on top of her.

They are doing it on top of Addison's desk now, Addison's hand now spread out so she can enter Amelia's wetness. She starts with one finger causing Amelia to moan. "More Addison please" she begs. Amelia has never been above begging.

Addison thrusts two fingers into Amelia's center and thumbs her clit, stroking in and out hard and fast and a little bit rough, just how she pictures Amelia likes it.

"Oh god, Addie I feel like I'm about to -

* * *

And Amelia never finishes her sentence before Addison replaces her fingers with her tongue, bringing it in and out and finally sucking Amelia's clit between her tongue and her lips.

Amelia's orgasm washes over her in heated bliss as she's sent over the edge another time, gripping Addison's hair and digging her nails into her scalp.

She's breathing ragged, they both are until Amelia lays back in ecstasy allowing the peace of finishing something she'd long-awaited to start.

"So tell me Amelia, was I or was I the best you've ever had" Addison challenges with a smirk.

"Addie that's not fair you can't ask me that right after I orgasm multiple times inside of your mouth" Amelia protests.

"Didn't hear you complaining about that one while you were pulling my hair with both your hands and you were screaming out my name" Addison goes back. She grew up with both Mark and Derek and she could do this all day.

"Oh please, you've already admitted you were winning because you were getting inside of my pants" Amelia snarks rights back at her.

"And here I thought that this was all about bragging rights" Addison challenges.

* * *

"So when was this girl you were with before I thought you would have told me that story?" Says Addison in curiosity.

"I guess I was too crushed about you breaking up with both Mark and Derek to tell you at the time" Amelia admits.

"All ears now" Addison smiles. "Plus I won't get jealous because I got to see you naked today" she adds.

"There was this one girl in med school at John's Hopkins, she was a lesbian. She used to have those shoes that have roller skates on them and anyways… "Amelia laughs. "Wait was she blonde?" Addison asks.

"Wait do you know her?" Amelia is a bit shocked. "We met in Seattle she's with Callie now" Addison explains. "Oh good I'm happy for her" says Amelia. "Anyways she and I fooled around once at a frat party but we didn't go all the way because I wanted drugs" Amelia explains.

"You crave drugs while having sex?" Addison questions. "Well back then I was quite the addict not like now" she explains. "Does she still-" Amelia starts. "Yes she still wears roller skates in the hospital," says Addison knowingly. Though honestly, it seemed kind of practical but I think I'd get a concussion" she laughs.

"Yeah, probably which is super funny because you wear foot high heels all the time so maybe you'd be fine. Me on the other hand, oh no once I tried on her shoes and I went head over heelies into a cotton candy tree at the state fair so we best leave the skating to the peds surgeon" she says.

* * *

"What do we say that we stop talking about other women right now and make use of the time we have left in here huh" Amelia hushes while biting Addison's ear. "That sounds like a fine idea" Amelia hushes back and jumps Addison and pushes her back on top of her own desk.

* * *

*FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
